


Too Far

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Broken Castiel, Broken Sam, Demon Dean Winchester, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a moment of humanity when he pushes Cas too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by this prompt by Storm87: maybe dean has a moment of clarity and realizes what hes doing to sam and cas and he begs them to forgive him, something like that?

Sam had informed Cas about safewords not because he thought Dean would actually _stop_ – the nature of their relationship implied that they’d have to _take_ whatever it was that Dean did to them – but because he wanted the former angel to have some way out if he felt he couldn’t take any more. Sam had told him that he’d step in, if Cas said his word, no matter what the consequences. Cas had made him the same promise.

 

Sam is pretty sure that Cas will never use his word. He’s generally content with how far Dean pushes him, even when it’s too-much too-far and he’s crying by the end.

 

Now, Sam is still sure, even though he can tell that Cas is way past his limit. Dean hasn’t let him come in a month, and has been teasing him non-stop for weeks. He seems to reach new heights of desperation every day, but Dean doesn’t let up no matter how much he begs. He hopes that Dean relents soon, because he knows that Cas can’t take much more.

 

Then it happens – that one word, ringing loud and clear, and everything stops. Sam knows that Dean realizes what it means, but he’s out of his chair already because he doesn’t think the demon is actually going to do anything about it. Sam pauses when Dean’s whole manner changes, though, and actually sits back down when Dean takes a step back and puts his hands up as if in surrender.

 

“What do you need me to do?” Dean asks. His voice is trembling and his hands are shaking and Sam hasn’t seen him this shaken since he was human. “Let me help you, Cas,” he whispers when no answer is immediately forthcoming.

 

Castiel’s hips are still thrusting helplessly. “Need,” he says.

 

Dean leans forward, but doesn’t touch. “How.... How do you want it?”

 

“Don’t care,” Cas whines.

 

Then Dean surprises both of them by bending down and swallowing Cas down, lapping around his length as Castiel comes down his throat within moments.

 

Dean pulls away once Cas is done. “I’m sorry,” he says, resting his head on Castiel’s thigh. There’s such humanity in the gesture that Sam forgets to breathe, and he’s struck with the sudden notion that Cas could ask _anything_ at this moment and receive it, could tell Dean to stop whatever _this_ is between them and he’d let them go without a fight.

 

Sam isn’t sure how he wants this to go, which way he wants this to end, so he just stays silent and watches, for better or for worse.

 

“It’s okay,” Castiel says, but his voice is broken and cracked and somehow that just makes it worse.

 

“I’m sorry,” Dean repeats, and it takes Sam a while to place his tone, but when he does he almost breaks his silence because that’s the tone Dean uses – that Dean _used_ to use – when he’s trying to hold back tears and failing. It’s so _human_ on him, and Sam doesn’t want to break the spell.

 

For the first time in months, Sam doesn’t see a demon. He sees a human; one who loved Cas but was too afraid to do anything about it, one that wanted things he thought he could never have, one who cared too deeply about the both of them and had gone and gotten himself killed for it.

 

Sam doesn’t like it, and from the look Cas shoots him, the ex-angel doesn’t either. They’re both too far gone, too broken to exist outside the parameters of what it takes to be Dean’s beloved pets.

 

It takes five minutes before Dean is back, eyes flashing black as if in apology for the last traces of his humanity, and then he’s taking care of them, not as a human, not as a lover, but as their demonic Master.

 

They wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts/requests are always welcome!


End file.
